


012. mirrors and doubles

by spiralstreet (bertee)



Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, Fucking Machines, Humiliation, Mirror Sex, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Paddling, Restraints, Rimming, Sybian, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 19:09:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertee/pseuds/spiralstreet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Adrianne's eyes go wide but her protest melts into a cry when Danneel turns the vibrations up even higher.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	012. mirrors and doubles

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the kink_bingo prompt "mirrors and doubles". See tags for content notes.

"You get a choice," Danneel says. "Now, it's the one and only choice you're gonna get tonight so choose wisely. Do you want something in your ass or something in your pussy?"

Adrianne purses her lips. "Do I get to choose what the something is?"

Danneel grins. "Nope."

Perched on the arm of the couch, Gen waits curiously for the decision. Knowing what's coming, she thinks she'd go with ass but is pleased nonetheless when Adrianne picks, "Pussy."

For someone who's so terrible at the actual game, Danneel has a stellar poker face. "Pussy it is."

Gen tosses the fake dick and the bottle of lube over to where Adrianne's standing by the table. It's flesh-colored, with a pink swell of balls above the flat base, and Gen watches in appreciation as Adrianne pumps a slick hand up and down the length of it before spreading her legs to push it inside her.

It's small enough that she can fit it in with minimal foreplay and Gen throws the rest of the restraints over when she's done. "Ankles and thighs."

She smiles as Adrianne inspects the cuffs. There's four of them, all made of soft leather and designed to buckle comfortably around the leg, but as Adrianne fits them in place, Gen would lay odds that she's more focused on what they'll be used for than on how they feel. 

They've used them mostly for pet play in the past, forcing the wearer to crawl rather than walk, but occasionally they've worked their way into some particularly restrictive maid service and dick sucking exercises.

Neither of those are on the menu today.

Danneel throws a blindfold across the room which Adrianne catches easily.

"Put it on," she says with a knowing wink. "Then we can get started."

It's elasticated and Adrianne settles it easily over her eyes. Gen doesn't bother to check if she can see anything -- these aren't the kind of games where cheating gives an advantage -- but just takes hold of Adrianne's arm to lead her out of the room. 

She's hesitant with the blindfold on but Danneel goes ahead, opening the doors and making sure there's nothing in the way as Gen and Adrianne follow behind. 

"Make sure that dick doesn't fall out," Gen says firmly and then smiles when Adrianne reaches a hand down between her legs to hold it in. Her walk is more uneven like that and Gen's happy about the extra disorientation as she leads Adrianne into the playroom.

Everything's in place and as Gen directs Adrianne to the correct position, she can't help the twitch of anticipation that goes through her.

As adventurous as they are sometimes, there's also a certain impatience that comes with having two naked girlfriends to hand. It was one of the earliest rules they set (and one of the best, in Gen's opinion): the expected payoff would always have to outweigh the effort that went into the set-up, and while the evening has required a lot of set-up, Gen feels extremely positive about the payoff.

"Stop right there," she says, resting a hand on Adrianne's lower back. "Get down on your knees."

Adrianne wobbles but sinks down to her knees as gracefully as she can, still holding the cock inside her. Danneel and Gen take an ankle each, clipping them to a spreader bar that's already been fixed in place, and Gen paces around to face her again while Danneel retrieves the next piece of equipment.

"Are your knees okay?"

They'd laid down some carpet squares in preparation -- part of a questionable birthday gift from Danneel's mom, who would presumably disapprove of their current usage -- but Gen's pleased when Adrianne nods. "They're fine."

She falls silent, watching the way Adrianne shifts in her current restraints. Her hair falls over her shoulders in thick blonde curls, her toes twitching as she tests the limits of the spreader bar, and it's all Gen can do to keep from touching her right then.

Danneel walks back over and it's with relief that Gen steps back as she rolls the evening's equipment between Adrianne's knees.

"Kneel up," she orders, fitting it into place beneath her when Adrianne complies.

Even with the blindfold on, Gen can see Adrianne frown. "What the-"

The dick slides partway out of her cunt and Gen nudges it back in with the toe of her shoe. "Sit down."

She sits, tentatively, but the tension leaves her shoulders in a rush when she realizes what's happening. "Oh god."

Danneel chuckles. "You didn't think we'd forgotten, did you?" She pats her on the thigh. "It's your turn for a ride, baby."

Adrianne's smiling as she whimpers. "I hate you both."

"We know." Gen pats her on the other thigh. "You'll have fun. I promise."

Groaning, Adrianne shifts position and Gen stands up to get a better look at her.

She'd been uncertain about the sybian at first. Even split three ways, it was a lot of money for a glorified vibrator but after seeing Danneel reduced to a gasping, post-orgasmic mess the first time, she'd decided it was more than worth it. It's about the size and height of a couple of pillows stacked together, a solid black half-cylinder that fits nicely between Adrianne's thighs with the only attachment being a green ridge of plastic which is nestled against her clit.

Gen can't wait to turn it on.

However, patience, as ever, is a virtue and she moves back to Adrianne's ankles as Danneel asks, "You comfortable?"

Adrianne shrugs. "As I'm going to be."

The cuffs are still in place around her thighs and Gen clips them both to the matching ones at each ankle. It forces her legs into position, holding her down on the machine while the spreader bar keeps her from lifting her ankles off the floor, and she's pleased to note that Adrianne's half-hearted struggles don't allow her to lift herself off the sybian.

"Fold your arms behind your back," she orders, coiling the rope around her arm in preparation. 

Adrianne obeys quickly, touching each hand to the opposite elbow, and as Gen binds her arms together, she's very proud of her restraint in not pinching her ass while she's there. Once it's done, Adrianne has nowhere left to go and Gen stands by Danneel's side to admire their handiwork. "Is that all of it?"

"For now, yeah." Danneel's grin is wicked. "We can leave some surprises for later."

"On three?"

She nods and they count together, "One, two, three…"

The sybian buzzes into action at the same moment that Gen whips off Adrianne's blindfold, and when Adrianne lets out a quiet moan of "Oh my god", Gen isn't sure whether it's the sight or the sensation that's causing it.

The sensation's more than enjoyable -- she's ridden the sybian more than once -- but it's the sight that holds Gen's attention this time. They carried the mirror down from their bedroom and now that it's propped against the wall, she can't help but admire the view.

She and Danneel dressed up for the occasion, the whole nine cliche yards of heels, stockings and latex. They match, right down to the cleavage displayed by their blue corsets and the black skirts which barely reach their thighs, and as such they make excellent bookends for Adrianne, who's kneeling, naked and bound, between them.

"Jesus…" Adrianne groans, staring at herself in the mirror as she wriggles as much as the bondage will let her. "How did you even come up with this?"

Gen shrugs. "You look good when you come," she says. "We figured it was only fair that you got to watch yourself."

Adrianne laughs dryly but bites her lip as Danneel cranks the vibrations up higher and asks, "How does it feel?"

Adrianne meets her eyes in the mirror. "Great," she admits, already breathing hard. "Really fucking great."

"Good," Gen says with a smirk. "Because you're not getting off until you come at least three times for us."

Adrianne's eyes go wide but her protest melts into a cry when Danneel turns the vibrations up even higher. The buzz is loud enough that Gen has to speak up over the noise and she grins at the thought of that much stimulation against Adrianne's cunt. "I wonder how fast we can get her to come."

"Pretty fast, I bet." Danneel crouches down beside Adrianne, not bothering to hide the fact that her pussy is bare under her skirt. "You love this, don't you, baby?"

Adrianne's only response is a moan. Crouching on her other side, Gen runs her fingers through Adrianne's hair and speaks into the mirror to force Adrianne to look at herself. "That sounds like a yes to me. This is getting you wet, isn't it? Watching yourself rub your cunt all over a machine?"

Gasping, Adrianne drops her head to her chest but Gen tugs it back up again sharply. "I didn't hear an answer."

"Yes," Adrianne gasps quickly. "It's getting me wet."

She sobs when Danneel inches the vibration even higher and says, "We should just strap you in here all night. Leave the power on full and see how many times you can come by morning." She smoothes her hand down Adrianne's stomach to press just above her pussy. "It's been what, two minutes so far? At this rate you'll be coming twenty times an hour."

In spite of herself, Adrianne laughs. She tries to wriggle on the sybian but gets nowhere as the cuffs hold her legs in place. "Fuck, please…"

"Please what?" Gen asks. "Please tie you here all night? Please let you come? Please wheel you outside on this thing and leave you there until you wake the whole neighborhood?" Adrianne groans at that last one, tits bouncing as she moves her hips as much as she can, and Gen smirks. "See, you gotta be specific."

"Please," Adrianne begs again, barely audible over the thrum of the sybian. "It's too fast, I can't-"

"You can," Danneel says, leaning in to bite at her earlobe. "Come on, Palicki. Show us how slutty that pretty little pussy of yours is."

Gen tastes sweat on her skin as she licks along Adrianne's neck. She tugs on her hair again, forcing Adrianne to face the mirror as the vibrations shake through her. "That's it," she whispers against her ear. "Look how goddamn hot you look like this."

She doesn't know whether it's the sight of herself, strapped down and forced to come, which does it for her or the view up their barely-there skirts as they spread their legs and whisper in her ear, but when Adrianne comes, it's with a choked cry.

She stiffens, shoulders and bound arms tense as she shudders under the force of it. The vibrations of the sybian through her body get replaced by sharp jerks as she comes hard, head tipped back and mouth open in a stunned shout, and Gen can't help but smile at the length of time that passes before Adrianne finally slumps back with a groan.

If she's coming this hard already, the next two orgasms are going to be brutal.

The machine keeps buzzing beneath her and when Adrianne's shaky breaths turn to quiet sounds of discomfort, Gen turns the vibrations down to a low hum. Adrianne's skin is damp with sweat as Gen strokes over the curve of her thigh to rest above her pussy and Gen runs her fingers through the thatch of curls with a smile. "Sensitive, aren't you?"

Adrianne's mouth curves in a tired smile as she shifts on the sybian, trying and failing to lessen the stimulation to her pussy. "Yeah." She wriggles, breathing hard. "Turn it down? Please?"

"Sorry, baby," Gen says with sympathy, "that was only number one."

Adrianne cries out when Danneel inches the controller up higher but then sits back, her mouth open as she pants for air. "Jesus…"

"You get points for politeness," Danneel says, kissing along Adrianne's jaw. "Y'know, for saying 'please' like a good girl." She tips her head back, forcing Adrianne to look in the mirror as she bites her neck. "Of course, good girls don't come that quick, do they?"

Adrianne's eyes jump between the pair of them, lingering on their legs and tits before she shakes her head. "No." She swallows. "No, they don't."

"Good," Danneel whispers in her ear. "Glad we're on the same page."

She catches Gen's eye above Adrianne's head. They stand at the same time, elevated higher on the platforms of their heels, and Gen takes a second to admire the visual in the mirror as she moves to stand behind Adrianne. Untucking the hair ties from her cleavage, she cards her fingers through the curls spilling over Adrianne's shoulders as she says, "Let's tidy you up."

She's familiar enough with Adrianne's hair, both from grabbing it in the heat of the moment and from toying with it during lazy Sunday afternoons in front of the TV, and so it's with ease that she combs the curls aside and ties them up in two high pigtails at the sides of her head. 

Adrianne laughs at the sight of her reflection and shakes her head to make the pigtails bounce. "You got a new kink I don't know about, Cortese?"

"I don't think treating you like a life-size Barbie doll is exactly new," Gen says, meeting her eyes in the mirror. "At least you get to see it this time." She bends at the waist, giving Adrianne a good view of her breasts as she kisses the sensitive spot behind her ear. "Just so you know, the next time you want to play for the weekend, I've already called dibs on picking out your clothes."

Adrianne chuckles. "Is it bad if I say I've done the same?"

"I'm feeling kinda short-changed here," Danneel says, crouching in front of Adrianne and painting her lips with a frosted pink gloss. "When do I get to dress you up and have my way with you?"

"What, the tails and leashes from last week don't count?" Smirking, Gen leans forward for a quick kiss from Danneel before she says honestly, "You can dress us up anytime you want."

She smiles into the kiss that follows as Danneel's teeth scrape the swell of her lip but pulls back at a fresh moan from Adrianne and the increased noise of the sybian.

"Fuck," Adrianne gasps, shaking her pigtails out of her face and grinding down as much as the restraints allow. 

"How's that dick feeling?" Danneel asks as she walks back behind her. "I know how much you like being filled up."

Adrianne smiles, still trembling from the vibrations. "I got a love-hate relationship with it."

"Better hope it swings back to love soon," Danneel says, "because I think it's time for you to come for us again." Her eyes glitter when she looks at Gen and she wets her lips as Gen passes her the paddle from the table. Adrianne's eyes widen and then flutter closed when Danneel reaches forward to rub the soft leather of the paddle against her nipples. 

"Like you said, Palicki," she says, "good girls don't come that quick, do they?"

Adrianne swallows, grinding subtly against the sybian with renewed eagerness. "No."

"So what does that make you?" Danneel asks, coaxing her through the questions as she rests the paddle against her tits. "Are you a good girl?"

Adrianne's breath comes out in a shaky rush and Gen has to fight the urge to slip her fingers under her skirt.

"No," Adrianne says, as level as she can while the sybian is whirring away between her thighs. "I'm not a good girl."

Danneel smiles. "And what happens to girls who are naughty?"

If Gen didn't know better, she would've sworn Adrianne was coming a second time already from the pleased shudder that goes through her when she answers, "They get spanked."

The paddle lands across her ass with a slap.

It's short and flexible, a relatively thin leather paddle with a solid handle, and it leaves an equal solid welt in its wake. Adrianne cries out, clenching her hands in the ropes that hold her arms together, and Gen cranks the vibrations up higher and higher as Danneel brings the paddle down again and again.

She's thorough as ever, building from slow, hard hits to faster, lighter ones in a haphazard pattern over Adrianne's ass. With her ankles bound to her thighs, Adrianne can't squirm away and Gen finally gives in to the need to rub over her clit as she watches Danneel turn Adrianne's ass pink under the force of the blows. 

Adrianne's cries slip from sharp, pained gasps at the impact of the paddle to low, desperate moans when the pleasure of the vibrations takes over, and Gen moves her fingers faster over her clit as the sounds Adrianne makes begin to blur together into a jumble of pleasure and pain. She's close - the rising pitch of her cries and the sweat trickling down between her tits are a good indicator - but Danneel doesn't let up, just brings the paddle down with solid thwaps as Adrianne begs, "God, please-" 

Gen quiets her with three fingers in her mouth.

It's hard enough to pull her hand away from her pussy but worth it to see the twitch go through Adrianne when she registers the familiar taste of Gen on her tongue. She sucks eagerly, pretty pink lips closed around Gen's fingers, but she squeezes her eyes shut as Danneel spanks her again on her already-reddened ass.

"Ah, ah," Gen scolds, tugging on her pigtails. "Eyes open. Look at yourself like this." Adrianne shudders with the force of another spank but obeys as Gen crouches beside her and fucks her fingers further into her waiting mouth. "Look at you. Desperate to get your face fucked even when you're still getting spanked raw for being such a slut."

Adrianne whimpers, cheeks heating pink to match her ass, and Gen smiles. "Come again, baby," she whispers between spanks. "You'll like the next punishment even more than this one."

She barely turns the controls up one notch before Adrianne's coming.

She yells around Gen's fingers, bucking even more violently this time from the impacts of the paddle and the force of the orgasm that sweeps through her. Her pigtails and breasts bounce as she rocks her hips, fucking herself down onto the cock as the vibrations pound through her cunt, and while she manages to look at the mirror for the first few seconds, Gen isn't surprised when she drops her head to rest on her shoulder.

She's still shaking when she finishes, panting for breath and trembling with exhaustion, but Gen only turns the sybian down a couple of notches as she steps back. Adrianne's lipgloss is smeared from where Gen pulled her fingers out of her mouth and her gaze is glassy and content when she looks up at her. "Jesus..."

She shifts, wincing when she accidentally puts added pressure on her clit, and Danneel draws another wince from her a second later when she scrapes her nails over the pink swell of Adrianne's well-spanked ass.

There's no pause for teasing and kisses this time as Danneel discards the paddle and retrieves a bundle of rope from the table, which she immediately begins to bind around Adrianne's torso. Still dazed, Adrianne blinks at the sight in the mirror and looks between herself and Gen as she murmurs, "What…"

"We're just making the most of the opportunity," Gen soothes. "It's only fair you get to see yourself like this too."

On a nod from Danneel, she wraps rope around each of Adrianne's tits in turn before passing it back over her shoulders for Danneel to complete. Both of them are better at rope work than she is but as she runs her fingers over Adrianne's bound breasts -- _not tight enough to injure, just enough to show off_ \-- she's more than satisfied with her work.

She leans back when Danneel holds Adrianne's pigtails to force her to face forward and says, "You look so good like this, you know that? So goddamn pretty."

Adrianne's face flushes a brighter pink and she squirms in vain as she looks at herself in the mirror. There's no hiding anything, not the sweat painting her skin, the makeup smeared on her face, or the intense wetness of her cunt, and Gen can't stop herself pressing her lips to one of Adrianne's nipples as she moans.

Her tits are held up and out by the coils of rope at their base but her nipple still hardens quickly at the flick of Gen's tongue. She can feel the vibrations as though they're beneath her as well as Adrianne, thrumming up through the floor and skittering through Adrianne's body, and she lets her teeth glance off the nub of her nipple before pulling back.

She's pretty sure she's not going to last much longer.

Going by the look on Danneel's face, she isn't either, and Gen steps back to play with her clit again when Danneel moves around in front of Adrianne.

"You've come twice now," she says, bending over until their lips are almost touching. "You think you're up for returning the favor?"

As wet as she is, Gen can't think of much she wants more than to ride Adrianne's face until she comes. She recognizes Danneel's question for what it is though -- Adrianne looks worn out already and they don't want to risk souring the evening by pushing her too far -- but can't help the smile that crosses her lips when Adrianne nods.

"Yeah." She licks her lips and looks up at Danneel with a surprisingly eager smile. "Please let me eat your pussy."

"So fucking polite," Danneel teases, straddling the sybian and Adrianne's bound legs. "Guess that punishment must've worked after all."

The machine keeps buzzing and Gen watches Adrianne rolls her hips and suck in a breath before looking up at Danneel. The heels put her at just about the right height, long legs either side of Adrianne's body and cunt right in front of her mouth as she inches the tight skirt up her thighs.

It barely covered her at the best of times. Her pussy is on display is seconds and Gen doesn't get chance to draw breath before Adrianne buries her face in it.

Danneel's soaking wet. Gen could smell the arousal on her and see the glisten of her bare cunt when she bent over but it's not until she sees the wetness smeared across Adrianne's cheeks and chin that she realizes just how turned on she's been. Adrianne licks hungrily at her cunt, lapping up as much as she can, and from the low moan that escapes Danneel, Gen can pinpoint the moment when she turns her attentions to her clit instead.

Even without the visual, the slick sound of Adrianne's mouth on Danneel's pussy would be enough to get her close but she can't help the build of heat as she watches the two of them. Danneel's ass and pussy are on display as she grinds down against Adrianne's face with needy little gasps, while Adrianne is just as exposed, tits bound and legs spread as she's forced to ride the sybian one more time.

Dangerously close to coming, Gen pulls her hand away from her clit with a stifled groan just as Danneel gasps out, "Fuck…"

She comes on Adrianne's face, hips rolling against her nose and chin as Adrianne holds her mouth open and her tongue out to be used as Danneel pleases. They're both gasping for air when Danneel stumbles backward, tottering now in her heels, but Gen feels a fresh twinge of arousal when Danneel leans back in to drop a kiss on Adrianne's slick lips.

"Your goddamn mouth," she murmurs, pinching Adrianne's nipple. "Such a good girl for us, aren't you?"

Adrianne's breathing is ragged when she smiles. "I try."

"You wanna try again?" Danneel asks. She tugs her head back by her pigtails and nods over to Gen. "I'm not the only one you need to impress."

Walking back over to them, Gen runs her thumb along Adrianne's lips as she whispers, "What do you say, baby?"

Adrianne nods. Her pupils are blown wide and her face is red but there's no mistaking the enthusiasm in her expression as she looks up at her. "Please let me lick your pussy."

"Nope," Gen says with a smile. "My ass, on the other hand…"

Adrianne takes the hint in an instant. "Please let me eat your ass."

She hears Danneel chuckle from behind them as she turns around slowly. "Go right ahead."

With her back to the two of them, Gen has the mirror to rely on as she hitches up her skirt and bends over. Her skin is sticky with sweat against the latex but she tugs it up high enough to give Adrianne decent access before bending at the hip.

She's shorter than Danneel by a few inches and even with the heels on, Adrianne has to lean forward to reach her. The position, unintentional as it is, forces Adrianne to press her clit harder against the whirring sybian beneath her, fitting up against the green ridges of the plastic, and they let out simultaneous moans at the first flick of Adrianne's tongue against Gen's hole.

Adrianne's desperate whimper of a response is lost as she goes to work, burying her face in Gen's ass and curling her tongue against her hole, and Gen pushes back into it with a cry. She reaches down to her pussy, circling her clit in the same quick rhythm as Adrianne laps at her ass, and nudges back against Adrianne's tongue as the familiar build of her release buzzes through her.

The mirror's closer than she thinks when she looks up.

It's almost a shock, seeing her own face that close, but her gaze soon slides away from her disheveled hair and smudged eyeliner to where Adrianne is tied up between her legs. Her feet twitch in her bonds as she moves with the tremors of the sybian but her face stays buried in Gen's ass even as her pleading moans get louder.

Gen wants to hold off, wants to slow the rolling wave of her orgasm before it crests, but when she sees Danneel reach around to squeeze Adrianne's bound breasts, she knows it's a lost cause.

Adrianne sobs against her hole, overstimulated and desperate and pleading for release, but Danneel gets there before Gen can.

"That's it, baby," Danneel murmurs, just loud enough for Gen to hear as she turns up the vibrations. "Having a dick in your cunt and your tongue in someone's ass is a good look on you, you know." She kisses Adrianne's neck as Adrianne pushes her tongue harder against Gen's hole. "I bet you'll look even better when you come like this."

Gen can feel Adrianne begging against her skin. She's shuddering with the vibrations, all the way to the tip of her tongue, and jolting with every squeeze to her tits, and as her pleas get louder and louder, Gen finds herself slipping faster towards the edge.

Her heart pounds as heat spills through her but she just catches Danneel's final order before she finally gives into it.

"Come, baby."

The accompanying twist of the controls is so fast that Gen almost misses it but there's no missing the sudden whirr of the machine between Adrianne's thighs as it roars up to full capacity.

Adrianne screams as she comes.

The vibrations pulse through the floor, racing up Gen's body as the crush of her orgasm finally thunders through her. She wobbles, spreading her legs wider and pushing back against Adrianne's mouth before arching into the rush of sensation with a wordless cry.

She stumbles forward when her brain finally comes back online. The air feels pleasantly cool against her pussy and ass as she rests her hands on her thighs and fights to catch her breath, but she locks her knees together to keep from stumbling as oxygen floods back into her body. 

Behind her, the machine falls silent and she looks up to the mirror to see Danneel crouched beside a panting Adrianne. "Hey, you okay?"

Adrianne's unfocused when she lifts her head but manages a weak nod. "I'm good," she promises. "I'm good. Just-" She pauses to breathe. "Holy shit. Y'know?"

Gen smiles, exhausted but amused, and rights herself long enough to help Danneel with the ropes and clips holding Adrianne in place. The marks are nothing that won't be gone by morning but Adrianne groans when she stands to stretch her legs out again. "Ow."

It's more sleepy than pained and Gen pats her on the shoulder. "Bad 'ow' or okay 'ow'?"

"Okay 'ow'," she says around a yawn. "I think I'm too numb for any bad 'ows'."

Gen glances down between her legs. "The friction didn't-"

Adrianne shakes her head. "I'm good, I promise." She rests her hand over her clit with a wince but then stands up straighter. "Beyond sensitive but otherwise okay." She shakes her pigtails out of her face and leans happily against Danneel and Gen as they lead her out of the room. "I'm just gonna go sleep for a week now, 'kay?"

Gen exchanges an amused glance with Danneel. "I take it you had fun?"

"I had fun," she says sleepily. "And orgasms." She lets out a stunned little breath. "Jesus fuck, so many orgasms."

She's pliant between them as they lead her upstairs and rests her head against Gen's shoulder with a dopey smile. "I feel like a really well-satisfied zombie. Did you guys get this after you rode that thing?"

"Ah, the well-known 'orgasm zombie' experience," Gen teases. "We've been there. You'll pass out for ten hours and feel fine in the morning."

"I feel awesome," Adrianne says. "Like, okay, walking is maybe not my forte right now but I feel amazing." They make it through the bedroom door and she collapses back onto the bed with a sigh. "I would be totally on board with an orgasm zombie apocalypse."

Judging by the length of time that passes between Adrianne's head hitting the pillow and Adrianne snoozing happily, Gen privately doubts the success of an orgasm zombie apocalypse.


End file.
